Ayudar a un amor verdadero
by CodeLyoko-Writer
Summary: Aelita se ofrece a enseñar a Odd cómo programar la computadora, Odd trata de negar la oferta, pero Aelita cambia un poco. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? Se XANA que les permita vivir? ¿Serán los 'guerreros' Sobreviviré a esto? Calificación T de la Lengua. Pelusa posible más adelante en la historia, pero por favor, R & R esta historia. AVISO: NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS PRONTO!
1. Chapter 1

"Hola extraño!" Aelita exclamó.

"Princesa", respondió impar. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Yo quería saber si usted quiere aprender a programar la computadora?"

Odd se quedó estupefacta. Había pensado en pedir, pero nunca lo hizo porque pensó que Jeremy no le permitió aprender a manejar la computadora. Odd se echó a reír.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia impar?"

"Que yo estaba pensando en preguntar cómo, pero nunca lo hizo porque pensaba que ustedes dos se dicen 'no'."

"Ahora, cuando he dicho nunca que no a usted?"

"Buen punto, pero ¿qué pasa," un aspecto extraño a su alrededor antes-susurró, "XANA?"

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Aelita se inclinó pulgadas

Odd miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de que también apoyándose en y hablando en voz baja respondió: "Quiero decir que si puedo aprender a programar la computadora y mi impresión en Lyoko puede desactivar las torres, como la suya, entonces él me ataca con la misma cantidad de fuerza ataca a usted o con Jeremy, "pensamiento extraño para un momento y luego añadió:" tal vez aún más desde que he estado protegiendo, la manera perfecta para vengarse de mí, y qué hay de ti? Ahora tendríamos que tener un guardia en Lyoko para nosotros, para que pueda obtener Yumi y me Ulrich. Eso no es suficiente si nos rodearon a continuación, tanto de nosotros tenemos que hacer una pausa para la torre. ¿Y luego qué? los dos tendrán que lidiar con los monstruos, sin duda ".

Aelita le hizo callar. "Impar. Si nada de lo que será mejor para ti, para mí, y para nosotros. Si usted puede desactivar la torre, así como yo, XANA a tratar de conseguir tanto de nosotros, no sólo yo, ¿no lo ves raro? "

Uh oh ... Esto no puede ser bueno! Pensamiento extraño, por lo que tomó la cabeza entre las manos y dijo con una sonrisa no del humor, "Como dice el refrán:" No estoy tan ciego como un murciélago ", por lo que no."

"Extraño, Te Amo. Oh, Dios mío, te he amado tanto!" Aelita cayó en sus brazos. "¿Me amas?"

Odd suspiró y luego dijo: "Sí".

POR FAVOR, R & R! Esta es mi historia por primera vez, así que por favor lea y opinar! También voy a tomar algunas sugerencias para mis próximos capítulos! Ayúdame a escribir mis historias! Gracias por leer!

~ CodeLyoko-Writer


	2. Chapter 2

"Así que usted acaba de poner esto aquí y que no, y no! Ahora ya lo tengo!" Aelita sonrió a su novio.  
"Bueno, ahora voy a tratar de esto." Odd rápidamente escribió en un comando. "Aelita si el programa de bichos me cancele todo! ¿Entendido?"  
"¡Lo tengo! Ahora, ve lista para que te vertualize en Lyoko!"  
"Está bien, pero primero ..." Odd Aelita dio un largo beso apasionado de profundidad, antes de que él se dirigió a la sala del escáner. "Listo!"  
"La virtualización!" Aelita voz sonó!  
Odd virtualizado en Lyoko Sector de hielo, y miró a su alrededor. "Nada nuevo hasta ahora, la princesa". De repente 2 tarántulas, Bloks 5, Kanklerats 10 y 3 mantas apareció! "Oh, mierda! Aelita?"  
"Ya está trabajando en ello! Programa de Autorelay? Set! Virtualización temporizador? Set! Nos vemos pronto extraño!"  
"Odd? Esta es Jeremy. Algo?"  
"Yeh! Te diré lo que pasa! Un infierno de un montón de monstruos acaba de aparecer de la nada!"  
La línea quedó en silencio por un segundo. "Oh, mierda! DE NINGUNA MANERA! VEINTE monstruos? HOLY SHIT DOG, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado a través del ordenador? Oh wait! Sé cómo hacerlo. No tengo la Unlimiter fijado todavía. Bueno vamos a ver aquí".  
"Hell Yeah! Necesitamos ayuda, lo antes posible! Y LLAME A . algunos taxis MALDITO MIENTRAS SU USO EN TU!"  
"It On!"  
Aelita virtualiza por encima de Odd y Odd Hoverboard. Como los relojes de su vertualize impares, y algo mientras que ella es la virtualización, avisos impares. su traje es como su traje y su traje mezclados entre sí, mientras que su hoverboard se mantuvo la misma manera que siempre fue. "Um, Aelita?"  
"Um, impar?"  
"¿Hay algo diferente en tu mirada?" Ambos pidió al mismo tiempo. Confundido por los dos hacen la misma pregunta, que mirar por encima de sus propias demandas.  
"Bueno, esto es nuevo!" Aelita exclamó mirando sobre su traje nuevo. Su nuevo traje sigue siendo principalmente de color rosa, pero con el color morado en ella ahora. Ella también tiene orejas de gato, cola de gato y los brazos y las piernas como de Odd.  
"Sí. Es mucho mejor que mi viejo!" Odd había conservado violeta como su color principal, pero en lugar de sus rayas moradas de luz que tenía rayas de color rosa, y él también tiene orejas de elfo. "Ayuda a que coincida con mi princesa!"  
Aelita solo tiraron. "Ayuda para que coincida con mi príncipe!"  
"Vamos a probar esto a cabo!" Odd se levantó y disparó a uno de sus flechas láser, o eso pensaba él ... "¿Eh? Mi flecha láser es color de rosa! ¿Por qué?" Odd vio como la flecha impactó en una tarántula y lo volaron con una energía de color rosa. "Umm ... Aelita no que se parecen a su energía feild cuando impactó?"  
"¡Sí, sí ... Mmm ... voy a tener que pensar en esto ... Pero mientras lo hago! Hum!" Aelita lanched una bola de electricidad crepitante hacia los Kanklerats, y cuando impactado en una electricidad corría a lo largo de todas las Kanklerats. "Bueno, yo diría que hay de nuevo!"  
"Sí. Me pregunto si puedo hacer eso a!" Odd exclamó.  
"Bueno, ¡pruébalo!" Aelita anima.  
"Electric Ball!" Impar forman una esfera eléctrica en la mano y lo lanzó hacia las mantas. El orbe impactado en una de las mantas y la electricidad corría por los tres como los kanklerats. Odd quedó tan impresionado que tryed hacerlo con ambas manos. "Pelota Doble eléctrica!" le disparó a dos bolas eléctricas en esta ocasión y ha impactado las tarántulas y los Bloks. "Si estamos bien!"  
"Sí, pero ahora tenemos que ver lo que la torre XANA se activa si no tiene ..."  
"De inmediato la princesa! Sólo dame la mano y nos vamos va!" Aelita le dio la mano y él la ayudó a levantarse a la hoverboard. "Here we go!" Odd se agolpaban en el sector de Hielo.  
"No!" Aelita señaló una torre de color rojo brillante.  
"Supongo que estalló la fiesta de bienvenida XANA! Y es una lástima porque yo quería sorta para combatir a los monstruos más."  
"Kay iré desactivar la torre. Ahora vuelvo a mi amor." Odd le dio un beso rápido y se agazapó en guardia ante el peligro. Pronto apareció Aelita y la torre pasó de rojo a blanco. "Kay ya está listo para irse a su casa la princesa?" Aelita dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza y se dispuso a enviar una bola eléctrica a través de Odd. Odd se preparaba para disparar Aelita con una flecha de energía entonces recordó el dolor que el monstruo pasó antes de que muriera de una de las tomas de energía, por lo que cambió a una bola eléctrica también.  
Aelita la cuenta atrás. "Uno, dos, tres!" Ellos lanzaron las bolas eléctricas el uno al otro y devertualized sí mismos.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bueno, eso fue más que esperaba!" Odd exclamó.

"¿Me estás diciendo!" Aelita respondió.

"Espera usted que dos de los escáneres porque te desvirtualizada por monstruos o porque se desactiva la torre y luego devertualized ustedes mismos?" Ulrich preguntó mientras caminaba pulg

«Hemos desactivado la torre". Odd y Aelita respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Bien que sabía Odd podía cuidar de sí mismo diez monstruos?" Ulrico bromeaba.

"Hey ya! Ulrich usted sabe mejor que molestar a Odd." Aelita hilo.

"¿Qué están ahora? Lovebirds?" Ulrich desafió, pero todos Odd y Aelita hizo fue mirarlo con una expresión severa, por lo que Ulrich rompió a reír.

"Mind decirnos lo que te hace tanta gracia?" Odd se rompió.

"Ustedes dos son tan sincronizados que ustedes dos tienen casi siempre de la misma expresión! Ustedes dos son soooooo locamente el uno al otro ..." Ulrich tuvo que parar debido a un ataque de risa, y luego continuó. "Eso es todo hallarious!"

"Oh darles un descanso Ulrich! Si son, entonces quizás podamos darles un poco de privacidad".

"Yumi ¿estás seguro?"

«Sí, estoy seguro!"


	4. Chapter 4

"No hay tiempo para eso Yumi". Jeremy de voz resonó. "Quiero que todos ustedes van a Lyoko, porque quiero comprobar algo. MIERDA! Otra torre activada! Vamos chicos!"  
"Por lo Jeremy!" Ulrich respondió, y entró en el escáner, y luego esperó a Yumi y Aelita para entrar, así .. "Jeremy estamos listos!"  
"Está bien. Virtualización!" Jeremy virtualizar los tres a Lyoko. "De acuerdo impar. Es tu turno".  
"Ready Jeremy!" Odd estaba tan preocupado por la seguridad de Aelita que, tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron, él había saltado pulg  
"La virtualización Bueno Odd." Odd se virtualiza en Lyoko.  
"Hey cosas más nuevos Odd! Para nosotros!" Aelita estaba junto a él mirando por encima de él y ella.  
Odd echó un vistazo a ella y luego miró por encima de sí mismo. Había adquirido de alguna manera un arco con un número ilimitado de flechas, flechas de energía eléctrica, y las flechas de fuego, pero un número limitado de flechas normales. Odd había adquirido también un arco largo y la munición mismo, pero también ganó un cuatro pies de largo de doble cara espada, dos dagas 2 pies, y ...  
"OH CRAP! SHIELD!" Odd poner un campo de energía alrededor de él y los demás, justo antes de que le dispararon en por una variedad de orugas, Kanklerats, Bloks, mantas, tarántulas.  
"Hay un tiempo para explicar este extraño ahora!" Ulrich se rompió.  
"Bueno, es así ..." Odd empezar.  
Extraño ... Me gustaría decirles. Aelita le dijo en sus mentes. Odd miró y asintió.  
"Odd y yo nos amamos". Aelita les dijo. Hubo una pausa, como todos, pero Odd y Aelita tuvo en lo que esto significaba.  
Odd? ¿Debemos enseñarles?  
Sí. Se ven como si no nos creen para nada ... Entonces se besaron. Yumi le echó un vistazo por encima de ellos y sus trajes y decidió que era verdad. Ulrich, bueno ... Necesitaba un poco más convincentes.  
Odd también tienen ahora un collar, como mi pulsera, que es permitir que crezcan las alas y volar como yo. No he visto si las alas han cambiado en absoluto. ¿Quieres ayudarme a sacar? Aelita preguntó.  
De inmediato, mi princesa. Odd respondió. Odd agitó su mano sobre el collar al mismo tiempo Aelita agitó su mano sobre su pulsera y dijo Yumi y Ulrich, "Vamos a tomar el aire y atacar desde arriba. No hay que confundir a no tener a tres personas en la tierra . Aelita ¿estás listo? "  
"Sí, pero primero sus alas son grandes! Me recuerda a un águila. ¿De qué tamaño son los míos?"  
"Acerca de la realidad misma. Me gusta eso! Eso significa que debemos ser capaces de entrar en el aire más rápido, ser más rápido en el aire, y ser capaz de ser un poco más evasivo cuando sea necesario!"  
"Vamos a probar ahora mismo!"  
"De acuerdo. Tres ... dos ... uno ... GO!"  
"Supersprint!" Ulrich mandó.  
"Yah!" Yumi gritó, en la presentación a sus fans a los monstruos.  
"Hum ..." Odd y Aelita gruñó cuando se fueron.  
Vamos a probar nuestros arcos largos primero y luego podemos bombardear con bolas de electricidad. Odd sugerido.  
Buena idea. Aelita contestadas.  
Odd y Aelita sacaron sus arcos y flechas eléctricas y comenzó a disparar contra los monstruos. Aelita tiene la primera serie de monstruos, los rastreadores, a continuación, Odd tiene el siguiente conjunto, las Mantas. Mientras lo hacían Odd rosa di cuenta de algo allá abajo.  
Aelita estás viendo lo que estoy viendo? Odd preguntó.  
¡Sí! ¿Podría ser? Aelita preguntó. Su corazón está bombeando desde addrinaline y esperanza.  
Si es que vamos a sacarla de allí no importa lo que mi amor. Odd prometido.  
Sé que lo haremos. Aelita respondió. Vamos, tenemos que decir Ulrich y Yumi!  
¡Ahora mismo! Odd puso su arco de distancia y se fue en picada, tirando de sus alas lo más cerca que pudo sin accually ellos cerrando todo el camino. Aelita rápidamente hizo lo mismo.  
"Ulrich! Yumi!" Odd comenzó tan pronto como él y Aelita aterrizado. "La energía del campo! Hay ahora podemos hablar. Creemos que es madre de Aelita en Lyoko siendo asediada por estos monstruos!"  
Ulrich y Yumi tanto quedó asombrado con ellos, ya que tuvo en lo que esto significaba para Aelita y Odd.  
"NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ELLA LO CONSIGUE! LET'S GO!" Ulrich respondió exaltado.  
"Estoy de acuerdo con Ulrich. Vamos a ayudarla." Yumi respondió.  
"Ustedes ... ¡Gracias!" Aelita dio las gracias, todos llenaron de lágrimas. "Después de todos estos años. Mamá aquí vamos a salvarte."  
"Tres ... dos ... uno ... ¡Ya!" Odd mandado. Aelita y Odd se quitó volando, mientras que Ulrich y Yumi comenzó su barage de asaltos a los monstruos.  
Aelita permite bombardear con bolas de electricidad! Podemos salvar a su madre más rápido. Odd señaló.  
Hazlo. Aelita dijo. Había esperado el tiempo suficiente para ver a su madre. Nadie, ni siquiera XANA podía dejar de ver a su madre una vez más. Estaba decidida a vengarse! Aelita inició los ataques al dejar caer las primeras dos bombas eléctricas, Odd luego dejó caer la suya, se vuelve a cargar, y luego lo hizo de nuevo hasta que no hubo más monstruos en su camino.  
Voy a ver si es ella. Quédate ahí con los demás y esperar. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda. Te quiero. Odd no estaba a punto de mandarle a una trampa si podía evitarlo.  
Yo también te quiero. Odd. Manténgase armado, por si acaso. Aelita conocía las razones detrás de Odd quieren ver si era su madre o no.  
Lo haré. Yo no estoy a punto de caer en una trampa posible sin armas, ni yo nunca. Odd respondido a volar hacia el lugar que vio la cosa rosa.


End file.
